


【鱼进锅】药丸系列一

by lizixiansheng



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 鱼进锅 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizixiansheng/pseuds/lizixiansheng





	【鱼进锅】药丸系列一

失语症

啥都是我编的

郭于！！！

郭于！！！

郭于！！！

于谦刚刚歇了三天郭德纲就打电话来了。于谦看着来电心里有些甜，他是算好了时间和自己联系的。接过电话，那一声喂都带着笑，可是另一边没有平时的一声哥。于谦以为他那颗敏感脆弱的心又犯什么别扭了，只是轻柔的问：“德纲，怎么了吗？”

可是只有一声比一声更明显的喘息，于谦察觉出不对劲，他急急忙忙拿起车钥匙，一边安抚道：“别着急，有什么事我们慢慢说好不好。”

可是另一边喘息越来越重，后来就着急似的咳了出来。这一声咳的于谦手脚冰凉，握着方向盘的手都在抖，他低低的说：“先挂了吧，我已经往那边赶了，见面再说。”

可是另一边固执的没挂，他也没按那个红色按钮。这一路狂奔，车熄火的时候他好像听见电话那头的一声呜咽。他敲开了门，鞋也没脱，招呼也没来得及打，直奔书房就去了。

书房的灯一盏都没开，只有外面的路灯和自己打开的门缝透进来的光。郭德纲正规规矩矩坐在沙发上听着手机盯着门。

一见他没有什么外伤心就放下大半，只是轻轻的关上门，把手机关了，慢慢的走过去，蹲在他面前，把手机夺过来也关了扔在一边。郭德纲把手叠着放在腿上，看起来乖极了。

于谦把手放在他的手上，一手支在沙发上，身体前倾，几乎要贴在他的身上，眼含关切，温温柔柔的问：“好好的怎么了这是？嗯？”

郭德纲把手抽出来，把手机打开。叮的一声，于谦的微信响了，他看着那几个字。

师哥，我说不出话了。

于谦皱着眉头来回看了十多遍，脑子里反应这是什么意思，可还是没有答案。他看看郭德纲，郭德纲又给他发消息。

医生说，暂时的，但时间长短不定。

于谦起身来，坐在他旁边，把他抱在怀里，“不都说了暂时的嘛，没有关系，正好我们歇一歇。”

于谦的手机又响了起来。

我要是后半辈子都这样了呢。

于谦一愣，然后低着头，半天没说话。

忽然的，他的唇感受到两片温软，脖子也被环上，胸膛被另一个人填个满满登登。他顺势躺在沙发上，身上人的舌头还在坚持不懈的撬着他的牙关，他顺从的张开，任他来去。直到他觉得郭德纲该换气的时候才把他推开。他看着这个人泪眼婆娑，嘴一张一合，他读懂了，他在说，别离开我。

我还有用，别离开我。

于谦知道自己又扎到他敏感的心脏了，于是把他按在自己怀里，“您问我怎么办，我总是听您的就是了，我哪有那些个主意，您说什么就是什么罢了。”

郭德纲被他吓到哭，听他这番说辞，委屈得直咬他。于谦被咬的疼了，却也只是温温柔柔的说：“您轻点…”

这样的温言软语是郭德纲最受不了的，这让他燃起了占有欲，他坐起来，迅速打完几个字，又把于谦压回去亲吻。于谦只能抬起胳膊，让手机越过桃心儿。

“你是我的，除了我没人配得上你。”

这是他的心里话，他绝不会说出口，平日里也不会

就是这个自卑又自负的人让他爱到没了脑子，他少见的没有掌握主动权，而是被身上人拐带着。

这样一个温润的谦谦君子激得郭德纲直想骂脏话羞辱他，可惜他发不出声音，憋得他红了眼睛。他只是把力气都放在手上，他攥着于谦的手腕，紧紧抓着，嘴下毫不留情，他恨不得咬死他，另一只手就去撕他的衣服，好好的衬衫都被撕的稀烂。

郭德纲非常珍惜物力，可眼下他什么都顾不得，只是一门心思想要这个男人。

爱他，作践他，让他疼，让他哭。

他想起某一年，他哭唧唧的对自己说辛苦。这个没心没肺的男人是最在乎自己的，自己痛苦与快乐他都替自己分去一半，这很好，毕竟自己口味淡感情重。他聪明又敏锐，难得的是这些聪明都用来照顾自己的小情绪，就不用想着去干坏事。

他一定是世界上最好的男朋友，那就不要让他疼了吧。

郭德纲的疾风骤雨终于停下来，于谦被他弄得疼了也只是哼哼两声，不想扫了他的兴。郭德纲看着他的眼睛，竟然亮晶晶的，那里面都是自己。

他喜欢被他注视，温柔宠溺，那里夹着发自内心的欣赏，和独一无二的专注。这样的眼神，哪怕是聚焦了千万人的目光，也是比不上的。

郭德纲觉得不太够，两片薄唇一张一合，夸我。

于谦轻轻皱眉，疑惑又没溜的问：“真的要这样吗？怪难为情的。”

郭德纲更疑惑得看着他。

于谦把脑袋埋在他的肩窝里，有些捏着嗓子说：“好大好爽哟。”

END


End file.
